


Real Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #525: Science.</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> The movie referenced is <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Science_(film)">Weird Science.</a></p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Real Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #525: Science.
> 
> **Notes:** The movie referenced is [Weird Science.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Science_\(film\))
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Real Magic

~

“Let me see if I understood,” Severus said as the credits rolled on the television screen. “Using suspect Muggle science, teenaged boys conjure a woman who, imbued with magical powers, perfects their lives before disappearing?”

Harry, leaning against Severus’ shoulder, cleared his throat. “Erm…Apparently?” 

Severus sighed. “Muggles. I don’t understand their sense of humour. Although—”

Something in Severus’ voice made Harry shift to look at him. “What?” 

“I sometimes feel as though I may have conjured you, and you’ll one day disappear.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Leaning up, Harry kissed him. “Weird Muggle science has nothing on real magic.” 

~


End file.
